


Warming Up

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Setsuna helps Kasumi warm up for a show.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Yuki Setsuna
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Kudos: 27





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yea, this is my first time writing PDP characters. I'm definitely not as comfortable with them as I am with µ's or Aqours, but it's been helpful in making sure that I can write shorter smuts, I guess.

_ Life gives no breaks for the beautiful and perfect. _

She forgot where she heard it from first, but Kasumi had learned it firsthand during her time in school. Of course, as an idol, she knew that there was a lot of work that went into it, from perfecting dance steps to singing in a cutesy manner all the way to figuring out what clothing accentuated her stage presence. Working with idols made it less easy for her to do all this stuff, with eight others who all had their own variations of what being an idol was like, but there was nothing in the world that could overtake her. She was the best, and she knew that life gave no breaks whatsoever.

It was the guideline she skated over throughout her high school career. Even with her friends in Qu4rtz graduating and eventual management of the idol club--something she took amongst the noise and confusion that came with the next graduation she had to deal with when she became a third year. The cacophony of her schedule littered with Love Live and all its derivative idol music competitions was a scope far too narrow for herself, and it was actually admirable to her kouhais that once in awhile she teamed up with fledgling idols in the professional circuit and performed with them.

Setsuna, in particular.

It wasn’t like Setsuna’s name wasn’t out of the conversation at school after her graduation. If anything, she stood out more than she did before. A school idol able to balance their idol work on top of being a student council president sounded absolutely outstanding to someone who didn’t have knowledge of school idol club history--there seemed to be one per every idol group Kasumi met--but Kasumi was able to appreciate the amount of work that she did for the club, and knowing that she decided to go into idolism, even as a part-time gig, oddly fit her. It fit Setsuna  _ much _ less than it fit her, but connections were connections.

And those connections got her an idol gig with Setsuna after her graduation, her first big break into the professional idol circuit. One where her status as a school student was gone, and for once in her life, Kasumi got to act professional, act  _ adult _ . She didn’t have to think about schoolwork or anything of the sort, and all she needed to focus on was the music, the singing, the showmanship (not that she didn’t have those all settled; she got the stuff from Setsuna a few months ago).

Alas, there was really only one thing that kept Kasumi from going out there and giving it her all onstage, and it dealt with her partner.

_ Partner _ . It was a really weird word to use to describe Setsuna. Even disregarding the purity clauses that polluted idol culture, it was weird how well it fit her. Their time back in high school didn’t really bring them that close to one another at first, particularly with how uptight Setsuna was and how she considered Kasumi to be a bit of a brat. At first, it was difficult cooperating with such a slanderous individual, but as time went by, the harsh feelings about one another softened. Sure, Kasumi was more bound to spending time with people like Ai and Rina back then, but it was always nice to put in a bit of time with others, and Setsuna was usually someone she could fall back on, if only to contribute to a conversation based on idols that nobody else could even comprehend.

And it was that love of idols that made things easy for them. It was easy to date when there were music festivals and Love Lives to play at and sneak out of later. A pair of street clothes, masks, sunglasses and hats usually felt stuffy in the filled-up arenas, and honestly it could have been better to be backstage throughout, but it didn’t matter to either of them. It was nice being in each other’s company when there were idols dancing and singing and bringing down the house. They never brought it down like they did, unless it was a µ’s or Aqours reunion (which they did a bit too much, in Kasumi’s opinion). Idols brought them together, not only in how they met, but how they became partners.

Yet, it was difficult for them to keep their relationship under wraps. What made it most difficult was the barrage of camera shots and tabloid gossip. Setsuna at one point told Kasumi a story where she went onto an online forum and found a bunch of people talking about what they would do to the people they allegedly called idols. If anyone knew any of this, then there was a good chance their time as idols could have come to a complete stop.

It just made the moments that they did indulge in their relationship all the sweeter.

Secluded dates where they bought take-out and stayed at home. The occasional nightdrive through the city without a single care in the world with tinted windows to protect their identity. Karaoke sessions turned into kissing competitions with a bit of help from the alcohol Setsuna was just old enough to purchase. They found their times to proclaim each other as their own, to cement a relationship that would have been looked at with scorn--or confusion by their former schoolmates--and to give themselves something. They didn’t necessarily know what it gave, but it was comforting for both of them to have someone to hug, to kiss, to trace patterns on their skin no matter where.

Before a concert, however, was out of the ordinary.

Yet, there they were, in Kasumi’s dressing room, with the door locked behind them so nobody could open the door on them. It was for the better, given how Kasumi’s outfit had been thrown aside and hung off the back of a chair, and how Setsuna’s palms pressed eagerly into her lover’s bra, much to her mewling and biting her lower lip.

“Are you sure we should be doing this here?” Kasumi asked with a squeak. “What if others find us?”

“Don’t worry about it, Kasumi,” Setsuna remarked, leaning in with a dark smile. “I’ll make sure you’re warmed up before they come for us.”

The mild sweat on Setsuna’s brow had made it obvious that she had gone through some sort of physical warm-up, one that either Kasumi didn’t notice going on or outright missed. She should have warned that she was going to be a bit late, and that it was on public transit for being a bit off-schedule, but whatever, it was nice to be in Setsuna’s embrace, even if she were scantily-clad.

Setsuna was gracious enough to slip her knee between Kasumi’s thighs, leaving her to grind almost pathetically on her. Anything to get that delicious friction while Setsuna was groping her went a long way. She hoped that she didn’t look downward and see what she was doing, but she knew that Setsuna was feeling the heat on her leg, and how her sodden panties ground on her like there was no tomorrow.

“Feels good?” Setsuna asked, her words barely audible in the noise that filled up Kasumi’s mind. Her body was aching in some ways, her legs wobbling slightly as she let her body be overcome with the pleasure that Setsuna was giving her. It totally did, and her whimpers reflected it, but even as she was able to revel in everything, there were things that were missing. 

“Could feel better,” Kasumi said, weakly grabbing the hand that rested on her bra. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of her hand on her breast, it could only do so much alone. As she dragged Setsuna’s hand southward, she tried holding her hisses in, each finger running along her skin feeling like yet another wildfire in her body that she felt no way to control. Thankfully, Setsuna could help; she knew more about her than Kasumi felt she knew about herself. 

It didn’t take a genius for anyone to know where Kasumi wanted Setsuna’s hand to go, but as Setsuna’s hand snuck underneath a pair of soiled light green boyshorts (on Ai’s recommendation; can’t be cute and sporty at the same time in any other way), Kasumi was ready to thank her like she solved a myriad of world issues. Or, at least, helped her in some capacity: that was good enough for her.

Kasumi’s hips sank into her fingers as she felt Setsuna idly toggling her clit; she couldn’t necessarily remember a time where they had gotten this far, so it surprised her how quick she was to find it. Not that Kasumi minded at all. Far from it. Eyes crossed from the pleasure, she grabbed her friend by the shoulders, not caring if her vice grip pulled at any loose hairs. Hopefully the slight pain was worth it, because the sight of Setsuna’s grey gaze staring directly through her lusty fog was enough of an indulgence for her. She didn’t want it to be interrupted over something stupid like the pains of pulling out one or two hairs by mistake.

“Gods, Setsuna,” Kasumi whimpered, trying her best to stop her hips from flailing mercilessly. Squeezing at her shoulders until her knuckles went white, she tried her best to keep Setsuna’s fingers at her clit, letting her toggle it however she wanted it to be toggled. It didn’t matter how Setsuna played with it at all; she could have been sloppy or deft for all she cared, because it felt nice knowing whose hand was in her panties, and how fantastic it felt and how difficult it was to keep herself contained and controlled. If anyone were to do it, though, it would have to be Setsuna, whose touches were definitely the best. Her hands were fitting of touching her down there, even if it was only because she was her girlfriend.

Not necessarily something for her to be raving about.

Setsuna’s grin grew slightly, something Kasumi didn’t notice at all until she felt its accompanying gesture from her hand. Kasumi groaned as she felt Setsuna’s fingers leaving her clit, only for two of her fingers to slip inside of her. Her body writhed; she had felt this before from herself--she was no stranger to the feeling--but having it be someone else’s fingers changed everything. The angle was different, the feeling was different, the  _ reach _ : little did she realize how big Setsuna’s hands were compared to her own until that moment, where she scraped at areas she couldn’t even reach. Composure was difficult, and she only had Setsuna to trust about whether or not there was a door knocking or not to call them out.

And thankfully, she felt warm. She felt her heart racing in her chest, knocking fervently against her ribcage. She felt sweat dripping down her brow, along with other ways of beating the heat. She felt herself willing to move, wishing to move, almost as if there was too much energy in her body to control. She wanted Setsuna to work harder, but she knew that if she was going to keep her pace, she could do something about it, and she did, bobbing herself up and down and letting Setsuna explore her body whether she wanted to or not.

Setsuna’s explorations came to a halt rather quickly, however, as she felt her fingers scraping against her g-spot. Eyes crossed, legs wobbly, and at some moments using Setsuna’s shoulders as her only leverage to keep her off the ground, Kasumi came roughly. Her body almost quaked with the energy that left her body, her fingers easily milking Setsuna’s fingers of all their worth. She hadn’t realized how much she needed a release like this, and even given how inappropriate it was to be doing it here, she knew that it would have happened eventually, and if it weren’t here, it would have happened elsewhere.

It took a bit for Kasumi to come to, and when she did, she was met with the sight of Setsuna eagerly cleaning her fingers with her mouth. Kasumi reached forth, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other, eager to continue this. She needed to return the favor; it was necessary--obligatory, almost--for her to do it, but before she could, she heard the door knocking, knowing that this had to be the end of their romp together.

She’d get her back after the performance, no doubt. As much as she wanted a break, even for a few minutes to return the favor, she wouldn't get one.  


**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
